Kihoshi Yume
Kihoshi Yume '(夢喜則 Kihoshi Yume'') is one of the main characters in Triple Hearts Precure! She is a tomboyish, energetic girl who loves sports and doesn't do well in school but makes up for it with her kind personality. Her real form is a squirrel-like fairy named 'Dream '(夢'' Dorīmu), who was sent to assist the Cures. She later becomes '''Cure Ginga '(キュアギンガ'' Kyua Ginga''), with the power of stars. Her theme colors are yellow and orange. Appearance As Dream, she is a small light orange fairy with short honey-brown hair and bangs across her forehead and a long small wavy ponytail held with a yellow star clip. She also has a fluffy yellow squirrel tail and wears an orange bandanna around her neck. Her eyes are dark brown. She usually ends her sentences with "~yume". As Yume, her eyes turn lighter and her skin becomes fair. She now has long wavy honey-brown hair usually with a yellow headband in it. Her casual outfit consists of a yellow tank top with a bit of orange on the top, orange shorts with yellow stripes on the side, and orange sneakers. As Cure Ginga, her hair turns orange and is put into two wavy pigtails. Holding the pigtails are yellow bows with orange stars. Her top is yellow with orange stripes in the middle by a yellow bow with an orange star. Her skirt has two layers: one is light orange, and one is orange. Both layers have stars. She also wears orange armwarmers and orange boots. Personality Yume is a tomboyish girl who loves sports but can't pick one to play at first. She eventually settles on volleyball. Yume is also an energetic, kind girl who doesn't do very well in school but makes up for it with her smile and personality. She loves sweets, especially glazed donuts, volleyball, and watermelon. History Relationships Cure Ginga '''Cure Ginga '''is Yume's alter ego. She has the power of stars and her theme colors are yellow and orange. Her weapon is the '''Ginga Sword. Attacks Finishers * Ginga Starlight - Cure Ginga's first finisher. She raises her hands and yells "Ginga Sword!" A bright flash of yellow light appears, which turns into the Ginga Sword. She yells "Precure Ginga Starlight!" Then a flurry of stars shoots out of the sword. * Dreaming Ginga Starlight - Cure Ginga's second upgraded finisher. She raises her hand and yells "Ginga Sword!" A bright flash of yellow light appears, which turns into the Ginga Sword. She strikes a pose. She takes her brooch from her outfit and inserts it onto the bow on the Ginga Sword, causing the star on top to shine. She yells "The power of stars will wipe away your evil!" She twirls the sword and draws a star, then yells "Precure Dreaming Ginga Starlight!" She shoots the giant star, which multiplies, towards the enemy. The enemy then gets trapped in a star and is purified. Sub-Attacks * Ginga Sparkle - Cure Ginga yells "Ginga Sparkle!" and shoots a small beam of stars at the enemy. * Ginga Shield - Cure Ginga yells "Ginga Shield!" and a small star shield shoots out of her hands. * Star Shoot '- Cure Ginga yells "Star Shoot!" and shoots a few big stars at the enemy. Transformation Yume holds up her brooch and yells "Precure, Dreaming Star Transformation!" Then her clothes change into a glowing yellow dress. She twirls around into a yellow tunnel with orange stars. A few stars shine in front of her and shine brightly, leading to her hair glowing and changing. Her bow then appears in her hair. She takes a star and blows it, causing the sparkles to land on her body, creating her brooch, then her top and skirt. Stars fly around her hands, creating her armwarmers. She sticks her feet through two stars, creating her boots. She lands on the ground, says her introduction speech, and strikes her final pose. Etymology '''Dream '- Is the English translation of her civilian identity, Yume. 'Kihoshi '- Ki means "yellow" and hoshi means "star". Together, Kihoshi means "yellow star". '''Yume - Means "dream". Her name means "yellow star dream". Cure Ginga ''refers to the Japanese word for "galaxy", Ginga. Music Yume's voice actress, '''Tadokoro Azusa', has performed several songs for the character she voices. * ~Yuki~ * DREAMING Hoshi * I have a sparkle! * LOVE & PEACE (Kihoshi Yume version) Trivia * Yume's birthday is July 12th. This means her zodiac is Cancer. * She is the sixth fairy to become a Cure/ally, after Milk/Milky Rose, Siren/Cure Beat, Ha-chan/Cure Felice, Mofurun/Cure Mofurun, and Ciel/Cure Parfait. * She is the first Cure who is based off of her creator, Shuruiki Koko. However, Kohaku Daisy was mostly based off of Koko, but not as much as Yume. Gallery Screenshot 2017-07-26 at 8.07.26 PM.png|Yume in casual clothes Screenshot 2017-07-27 at 1.17.18 PM.png|Yume in her winter uniform Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Mascots Category:Fairies Category:Yoshi0001 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Starlight using Cures